


Stockings Required

by LadiePhoenix007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiePhoenix007/pseuds/LadiePhoenix007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has gone to the Room of Requirement dressed as ordered by her Master. What will tonight bring? PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post-war during Harry and Hermione’s last year at Hogwarts. They are both adults.

Stockings Required

 

Hermione stood in the Room of Requirement in her school robes. She was waiting for her Master’s command. She didn’t have to wait long. “Take off your robes.” He commanded. Hermione did as she was told and quietly waited for further instructions. “Take off your shoes and walk over to the bed.” Hermione bent over and slowly untied the ribbons laced around her ankles. Pointing the toes of her left foot, she pushed the ballet slipper off before repeating with her right. “Walk over to the bed and lay down in the middle on your back, arms up and legs spread.” Hermione gracefully walked to the bed and then crawled to the middle of the bed as sensually as she could, trying to please her Master. She turned onto her back and stretched her arms up towards the headboard and spread her legs wide. Ropes magically entwined around her wrists and ankles, tightening until she was unable to move. A silk scarf covered her eyes, blindfolding her. She lay there, carefully listening. The next thing she felt, was a ball gag being put in place over her mouth and buckled behind her head. She trembled, not out of fear but anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Harry looked at Hermione and felt his cock stiffen as he took in her beautiful form. She had worn the black nylon stockings that had a seam down the back and lace garter belt that he had sent her with the note about meeting him in the Room of Requirement. He licked his lips and moved onto the bed, kneeling between her legs. Hermione belonged to him. He was her Master and she had freely given herself to him. This witch that was now his was nothing like the know-it-all bookworm he had first became friends with back in first year. She had matured into an incredibly sexy woman that now lay vulnerable in front of him.

Hermione had felt the bed dip when her Master placed himself between her legs. She didn’t know what was going to happen as this was the first time he had ever blindfolded her. She was quite turned on as taking her sight away heightened her other senses. She moved her hips a bit and her Master firmly pushed her back down with his hand. “No you don’t! You are to be patient, Pet.” Harry said.

Harry waited a few moments before softly drawing his finger tips up the inside of her thighs. He stopped short of her heated center. He waited to see if she would obey and he smiled when she did. He then dragged his fingers back down until he was at her feet. He slowly began to tickle both of her soles and watched as she struggled not to move. “Good girl.” He told her as he moved his face to right over her pussy. He got as close as he could without touching her and blew a puff of warm air over her exposed clit. She made a low sound in the back of her throat but stayed still proving she was an obedient slave. Harry chuckled, knowing how difficult it was for her to not to move, especially as he had gagged her which made it impossible for her to plead. He crawled up her body, lightly pressing his own muscular one against hers until his mouth was near her right ear. “You belong to me. You are mine.” He whispered. He then licked his way down her throat, leaving a wet trail of saliva. He began to play with her tits, tickling them and pinching her hard nipples. When he used his mouth on her hard buds, he could sense her battling herself in order to not move. Her breathing became shallow as he sucked powerfully on her left nipple while pinching and twisting the right. A constant moan was coming out of Hermione, behind the gag.

Harry stopped suddenly and got up off the bed. He went to the side table and picked up the bowl of whipped cream he had set there and went back onto the bed. Using his fingers, he dipped into the cream and slowly daubed it onto Hermione’s large breasts. He followed up by swirling his tongue all around, licking up the sweet cream. He paused when he noticed that she moved a bit. Harry firmly stated, “I said to not move, love.” After warning her, he proceeded to paint her body with the whipped concoction from her toes up to her tits. Working from her feet up, he laved her body with his tongue, stopping to suck and nibble along the way while carefully avoiding her hot quim. Hermione was shaking with need by the time he had finished lapping her breasts clean. She was making sounds that seemed to be coming from deep within her. Harry knelt back between her legs and fisted his throbbing dick for a moment. He eyed the feast in front of him and delved in, swiping at the cream. As he licked her cunt, he could taste her juices as well. He held her lips open and stuck his tongue into her core as far as it would go. With his left thumb, he started circling her clit, driving her closer to the edge. She lifted her hips completely off the bed as she wailed, almost at her peak. Harry pulled away and watched her hump the air in complete frustration. When she stopped, he again attacked her pussy with his tongue but avoided her engorged bundle of nerves. He sensually fucked her with his tongue and then replaced it with a finger. He worked his finger in and out, watching her carefully for signs of an orgasm. He didn’t want her going over until his cock was deep inside of her.

Hermione was having trouble concentrating. She had been trying so hard to not move, but she couldn’t help it. Her hips seemed to have become independent of her brain and thrust on their own. She had been able to contain herself when he had been lightly tickling her with his fingers and even when he had gotten ever so close to her mons and had blown onto her pearl. She had only slightly pushed her chest up when he had been licking and pinching there. She had only shuddered a bit when he was licking and sucking the whipped cream off from her but now she couldn’t control her body while he was teasing her pussy. She was trying to beg him but was unable to get any intelligible sounds out from behind the ball gag. It was sweet torture that her Master was doing to her and she loved it. 

Harry added another finger and deliberately slowed the pace. He enjoyed watching his slave slowly losing control as it only enforced that she had none. The control belonged to him, her Master and she wasn’t allowed to come without his permission. Realizing that she was close to the brink again, he stopped and withdrew his fingers. He shifted so that his aching hard on was poised at the center of her honey pot. Grabbing her hips, he thrust hard and sheathed himself into her completely. “Come, Hermione. Come on my cock. “He commanded as he pinched her clit. Her scream was muffled as she came undone around his dick. He kept still as her pussy clenched tightly on his penis. When she had calmed a bit, he began dragging himself out until just the head was still inside. He paused a moment and then plunged in, balls deep. He worked in and out of her methodically until she recovered from her first orgasm. When she started to raise herself up to meet him, he picked up the pace. The only sounds were her incoherent mumblings and the wet slap of skin on skin. He used his wand to untie her ankles and lifted her legs up to his shoulders. He snapped his hips and increased the pace going further into her juicy twat at this new angle.

Hermione was finding it difficult to hold off on her second orgasm as his dick was hitting that special sweet spot inside of her quim every time he shoved into her. She was straining at the ropes still around her wrists as she was trying to meet him, thrust for thrust. Suddenly her arms were free as he must have used his wand to remove the ropes. Her legs came down off his shoulders and she was hauled up until she was pressing against his hard chest. He moved her legs to wrap around him and he began to lift her up and down his manhood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced up and down. He unbuckled the gag and as soon as it was removed, he covered her mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside to match the furious pace of their fucking. Sweat was glistening on both of their bodies as they continued to move against each other.

Harry pulled his lips from hers and wrapped his left arm around her and placed his right hand in between them, using a finger to rub her hard clit. Then he said, “Let go, Pet. Come for your Master.” Hermione’s body tightened and throwing her head back, she screamed as she climaxed for the second time. Harry thrust into her a few more times before he felt his balls tighten and he sprayed his semen up inside of her.

Holding onto one another, they didn’t move for a few moments, both of them breathing intensely. Finally, they let go and Harry took off her blindfold. Hermione blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. She then smiled and said, “Thank you, Master.”

“Good girl. You have more than pleased me this evening.” He praised. He used his wand to scourigfy both of them and the bed. He helped her off the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She picked up her shoes and put them back on her feet and then put on her robes. Harry got dressed as well. “Let’s go to the prefect’s bathroom, love.” She smiled and let him lead the way.

~ The End ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting between Hermione and her Master in the Room of Requirement and stockings are most definitely required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Audience Only! - This chapter includes light bondage, slight foot fetish, and Dom!Harry and Sub!Hermione.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Stockings Required

 

Chapter 2

 

Hermione had received a letter at breakfast by owl in the Great Hall that morning. It was from her Master and gave her specific instructions for that evening. She blushed as she read it while amongst her classmates. They would be quite shocked as she was considered to be a bit prude. Everyone was aware that she was now Harry's girlfriend but no one else knew that she was his submissive slave.

After her day was done, Hermione went to one of the prefect bathrooms to get ready for her night with her Master in the Room of Requirement. She started by filling the pool sized tub with vanilla and honeysuckle scented bubbles. After she was done bathing, she braided her long chestnut hair into a single plait. She performed a spell to remove unwanted body hair including her pussy. She smiled when she thought about how much her Master loved that she was smooth all over. She finished by rubbing a vanilla and honeysuckle lotion all over her body.

Hermione then began to prepare herself as instructed. She first put on the garter belt and then glided the silky stockings up her long legs where she attached the garter to them. She stood in front of the mirror to assess how she looked and was quite pleased with the new stockings and belt that her Master had purchased for her. They were a light tan with reinforced toes and heels. They had dots decorating them, all along the length of them. These were from a collection of vintage lingerie and stocking specialty shop that she discovered while shopping some time ago and had shown Harry one day. He was so delighted with their line of fine undergarments that he often bought her gifts from there.

She put on a pair of red stilettos and some red lipstick before putting on her school robes. With a final look in the mirror, she left the bathroom and headed up to the seventh floor where her Master would be waiting for her in the Room of Requirement.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry was in fact waiting for Hermione in the room already. He had decided that he was ready to take his relationship with her to the next level. He had decided to ask her to marry him. He knew that they were perfect for one another and that once they both graduated at the end of the year, he wanted her to become his in all ways. He loved her very much and he knew she felt the same way. After tonight, she would be his fiancée. 

Hermione opened the door and shut and locked it behind her. She saw her Master sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She walked over to him and he stood up and greeted her with a chaste kiss. He sat back down and commanded her to remove her robe. Quickly she complied and then stood with her head bowed waiting for further instructions. He stood up again and circled around her, palming her ass with his left hand when he was in back of her. “Good girl.” He praised. His lips ghosted the back of her right shoulder over the magical tattoo she had there. It was a golden snitch with their initials intertwined in the middle. The wings fluttered at the touch of his mouth. Hermione shivered and bit her bottom lip in order to not moan aloud.

Harry moved in front of her. “Unbutton my shirt.” He demanded. The brunette witch began at the top of his shirt and made short work of undoing each one. She waited to be prompted by him to take his shirt off all the way. Instead, her Master led her to the couch and had her sit. He kneeled at her feet and said, “You are so sexy, love.” He pulled off her high heels and ran his fingers up both her legs, paying special attention to the inside of her thighs. “I love how beautiful you are, ‘Mione. You are even more enchanting in these stockings.” He insisted. Using his wand, he said a spell and ropes magically began to wind up and around her arms, pulling them up over her head. With another flick of his wand, more ropes went around her chest binding her breasts so they were lifted and thrust out towards him. He took advantage and circled her right nipple with his fingers. He barely brushed over her dusky pink nipple with his thumb before moving to her left tit to so the same. Hermione tipped her head back, a small moan escaping her lips. Harry slid his hands back down her body eliciting more sounds from her making his hardened member twitch.

“I think you have the sexiest little feet ‘Mione.” He said. He picked up her left foot and began massaging it. Using his thumbs, he pushed into the arch which made her groan. He smiled and brought her foot up to his mouth. He started kissing it from the heel up to her toes and then began licking and sucking them. Hermione wiggled her hips a bit, loving the feel of her Master lavishing so much attention on her sensitive foot digits. Sucking her big toe into his mouth, he used his tongue to swath around it while his hands caressed her ankle. The reinforced toes of her stocking soon became wet from his efforts and he gently used his teeth to scrape the undersides of her dainty toes. “Merlin, I love how getting your stockings wet with my mouth makes your painted nails show more.” Harry huskily whispered before moving on to do the same with her other foot.

Hermione was in ecstasy enjoying the sensations of her Master’s mouth on her feet. She could feel the tingling in her nether regions each time he sucked deeply making her even hotter than she already was. Having her arms and chest encased in rope while he worked over her feet gave her the sense of being his helpless slave but also adored and treasured. She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing all the feelings that were running rampant inside of her. She quickly opened them when he stopped. He stood and removed his clothing so he was naked in all his muscular glory. “Thank you, Master.” Hermione said. She lifted her feet and wriggled her arse to slightly move her position on the couch. She softly began touching his erection with her nylon encased feet making him moan. Using her toes, she manipulated his cock and rubbed it up and down slowly. Moving her left foot so her toes were on his balls, she continued to give him a foot job. Harry was starting to pump his hips in time to the rhythm she had established until he finally grabbed her feet and brought them together and began to thrust himself into the opening made by the arches of her feet. “Oh yes. That feels so fucking incredible!” He gasped. He picked up the pace for a few minutes before he stopped and in one swift movement, yanked her up in front of him and kissed her, pushing his tongue deeply into her mouth.

Harry finally pulled back from the kiss and spun her around, pushed her head and shoulders down onto the couch. With her ass sticking up, he grasped her hips with a tight grip and pushed his throbbing length into her soaked pussy. With full force, he sheathed his cock fully inside of her hot quim. Hermione screamed in pleasure at his sudden intrusion. “Fuck!” Harry groaned out. “You’re so fucking tight, love.” He pounded into her hard and quickly giving her no mercy. He let go of her hip with his left hand and circled it around to the front in order to flick his middle finger over her nub making her plead with him to allow her to come. “That’s it. Let go, pet.” Just another couple of grazes over her engorged button had her cunt muscles tightening around his cock as she came undone. Harry held still until the convulsions were done and then pulled out of her. He yanked her up so she was sitting on the couch. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed with lust as she looked up at him. He pushed his still fiercely hard prick into her mouth and she immediately began to deep throat it. She swirled her tongue along the underside as he fucked her mouth. Just a few lunges and he roared as his cum splashed down her throat. Hermione eagerly swallowed and gave one final lick as he pulled out of her mouth.

After he caught his breath, he picked up his wand and got rid of the ropes. They both collapsed on the couch and lay next to one another. “That was amazing, Master.” Hermione said. She moved around so she could snuggle into his side more comfortably. 

After relaxing for a bit, Harry got up from the couch and cast a cleaning spell on both of them. He handed Hermione her robe and they proceeded to get dressed. Once done, Harry brought her over to the dining area that was set up in the room. He pulled out a chair for her and once she was seated, he leant down and gave her a chaste kiss. He sat in the chair across from her at the small table and tapped his wand to it. Dishes of food appeared before them and two glasses of wine for each materialized as well. “All your favorites, love.” Harry remarked, smiling at her. She beamed happily at him before tucking into her dinner.

When Harry finished his meal, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the small velvet lined box that was there. He waited until Hermione had pushed her plate away and then went over to her. Getting down on one knee, he presented the box to her. “My love,” Harry began, “I cannot imagine my life without you by my side. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He proposed.

Hermione was speechless for a moment. Happy tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at the exquisite engagement ring set in rose gold. It had a single oval shaped diamond surrounded by small sapphires which were her birthstone. She looked him in eyes and was blown away by how much love she saw in them. Hermione felt the tears spill out and down her cheeks as she answered, “Harry, I have loved you since I was eleven years old and I could not imagine my life without you there, by my side. Yes, I would be honored to be married to you.” Harry placed the ring onto the third finger of her left hand and watched as it magically fit itself. He placed his left hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her in and kissed her. In between kisses, they murmured words of love to one another while in the background; the room changed and placed a large bed where the couch had been. They made their way over to it and celebrated their engagement long into the night.


End file.
